Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, can be geochemically detected from particular subterranean zones. The identification of subterranean zones including hydrocarbon accumulations is becoming increasingly difficult to locate and access, as the demand for energy grows globally. In the past, drilling was often performed near to a visible oil seep (macroseep) to access hydrocarbon accumulations. Presently, macroseeps are relatively rare and efforts directed towards identification of hydrocarbon accumulations are mostly focused on detection of invisible oil seeps (microseeps). Various geochemical methods can be utilized for near surface exploration to measure data associated with microseeps. For example, sensitive instrumentation can be used for direct and indirect microseep detection methods. Improvements in technology and sensitivity of microseep detection methods may be beneficial in lowering the risk of hydrocarbon exploration and efficiently locating subsurface hydrocarbon accumulations.